Forgiveness
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Because in the real world, irrational, naïve girls will never learn about true happily ever afters.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** First Person. (Sakura's POV)

* * *

**Forgiveness**

* * *

I'm sorry. I have lived my lie for too long now. All I knew was that you were was the surviving Uchiha.

The Uchiha Prodigy.

All I knew was that you were handsome, strong, intelligent. Anything a girl could want.

But, I only wanted to fit in.

You didn't survive the massacre of your clan, you were left alive.

You weren't the Uchiha prodigy, your brother was.

You have the sharingan, the cold ruthless attitude, the cruelty of life, and the darkness that would cast it's shadow over my once lonesome, but light path.

You're an Uchiha.

That sharingan; crimson with the blood it has spilt. The blood you have stolen from others, in order to achieve a death sentence to hell. Each black hole swirls inside the blood filled pool. Those commas merely stood for the goals you brought yourself to believe. The things you decided that you needed to do, even if you didn't get to see what else could possibly lie ahead of your future; the possible happiness, the possible things to learn, the idea of having family that loved you.

Your goals were your objective though, and nothing could stand in the way of those dots of darkness.

The first was to become stronger. To achieve the sharingan no matter what it would cost, even if you had to kill your best friend. To abandon what you had, your new family. In a way, you became a new Itachi. You had become exactly what you want to kill.

Your second was to kill your brother. Even if it meant losing your own life.

What was the point of it though?

Once you killed your brother, what did you have left? Would you return to your home and family you had, and just say "Sorry, I just abandoned you. To kill something a now am." Chuckle and walk off still finding a way to be a loner. Show your anger at something else, maybe the fact you couldn't go back. You couldn't just repair the ties you cut loose. You couldn't turn back to change your past.

Maybe, because you were wrong that whole time. That it was Konoha, not Itachi.

That Itachi was your brother. That Itachi failed his first mission. That Itachi cared for you.

That you, Uchiha Sasuke, were _wrong_.

You couldn't bring your old family back to life. So, how did you plan on returning to the new family that you once had?

Where everyone loved you so earnestly, especially me...

Also, what good would your second goal be if you lost your life in the terms of killing your own brother? Then their could be no third.

Restoring the Uchiha clan.

What would happen? The great Uchiha clan would no longer live. Either way, what would it matter. You would spend the rest of your life finding the 'perfect' suitable woman to carry out your mission of impregnation. To carry your babies. Or would you just take up any girl that you just happened to coincidentally come across on the day you were in the mood?

These truly were only things that mattered in life to you.

Maybe, just maybe, Naruto would be included too.

But, not the fact that Team 7 was family. Not the fact you had followers who loved you. No facts that no matter what we did no one could make you happy.

Now your back, you are back with some girl. And all I can say is to words.

"I'm sorry."

What is there left?

You took Team 7's hearts, but especially mine.

Just like your brother, you sent me now into a pit of despair. But unlike Itachi, you didn't give me a life-line, or rope to climb out. You didn't leave me alive. You left me in that ditch to die, just like you killed your brother. Then you prance back here and people actually welcome you back. I myself even can't refuse to smile and be glad your back, even after what you have done to everyone.

To me.

For everything though, I'm sorry. Truly I am, because I never actually knew you; because, all I knew was what everyone else said. Not of what I learned from talking to you, from personally getting to know you. Maybe some things, that not even your fans would know, but did it really matter. In the end, you still left. So I am sorry for even bothering you, since I know nothing of who you are. Its the first time I actually saw the truth for what it is. So now I must say this

"Thank You"

The irony of those words, really thrusts it's sword into my heart. Yet, I cannot deny what I say. I am truly in gratitude for what I've been shown, for what you had done to me. I would have never become what I am today, I would never have acquired all this strength I now have.

Thank you for showing me that you won't love anyone, even if you bring back some girl.

Thank you for showing me that I never knew you. So, really, how could I love you?

So I'm sorry I have nothing you would ever want, or just nothing you would ever need. So, I guess the best thing I can do is to stop.

Stop with all my lies. Stop the major lie I have lived ever since I met you.

The fact, though still stands.

The lie and fact still come together with only those three words.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short thing I thought of a long time ago. I though it was pretty ironic and an ill-impression for Sasuke. Bleh. I think I'll take this down later though, I really don't feel like making it a longer one-shot. Moreover, this story just has to do with meanings not plot.

Anywho.

**Reviews make me write (:**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
